Worldbeat Song Contest 1
|exsupervisor = Dean Smith |entries = 20 |debut = |return = None |withdraw = None |null = None |vote = ESC Style (12-1) |winner = - Wild Horses |image = }} Worldbeat Song Contest 1 was the first Edition of the revived Worldbeat Song Contest. The First Edition was held in London, England in the 02 Arena. The show was hosted by Graham Norton. 20 countries took part in the first edition. Host City London is the capital and most populous city of England, Great Britain, and the United Kingdom.On the River Thames in the south east of the island of Great Britain, London has been a major settlement for two millennia. It was founded by the Romans, who named it Londinium. London's ancient core, the City of London, largely retains its 1.12-square-mile (2.9 km2) medieval boundaries. Since at least the 19th century, "London" has also referred to the metropolis around this core, which now forms the county of Greater London governed by the Mayor of London and the London Assembly, historically split between Middlesex, Essex, Surrey, Kent, and Hertfordshire. London is a leading global city, in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism, and transport. It is one of the world's leading financial centres and has the fifth-or sixth-largest metropolitan area GDP in the world. London is a world cultural capital. It is the world's most-visited city as measured by international arrivals and has the world's largest city airport system measured by passenger traffic. London is one of the world's leading investment destinations, hosting more international retailers and ultra high-net-worth individuals than any other city. London's universities form the largest concentration of higher education institutes in Europe, and a 2014 report placed it first in the world university rankings. According to the report London also ranks first in the world in software, multimedia development and design, and shares first position in technology readiness. In 2012, London became the first city to host the modern Summer Olympic Games three times. London has a diverse range of peoples and cultures, and more than 300 languages are spoken within Greater London. Its estimated mid-2015 population was 8,673,713, the largest of any city in the European Union, and accounting for 12.5 per cent of the UK population.London's urban area is the second most populous in the EU, after Paris, with 9,787,426 inhabitants at the 2011 census.The city's metropolitan area is one of the most populous in Europe with 13,879,757 inhabitants,while the Greater London Authority states the population of the city-region (covering a large part of the south east) as 22.7 million.London was the world's most populous city from around 1831 to 1925. London contains four World Heritage Sites: the Tower of London; Kew Gardens; the site comprising the Palace of Westminster, Westminster Abbey, and St Margaret's Church; and the historic settlement of Greenwich (in which the Royal Observatory, Greenwich marks the Prime Meridian, 0° longitude, and GMT). Other famous landmarks include Buckingham Palace, the London Eye, Piccadilly Circus, St Paul's Cathedral, Tower Bridge, Trafalgar Square, and The Shard. London is home to numerous museums, galleries, libraries, sporting events and other cultural institutions, including the British Museum, National Gallery, Natural History Museum, Tate Modern, British Library and West End theatres.The London Underground is the oldest underground railway network in the world. Bidding Stage 3 Cities and 3 venues competed. to host the first edition of the contest The O2 Arena in London was chosen as the venue for the first edition of the contest Graphic Design The Graphic Design of this edition was based around the theme of the Circle of Life, heavily featuring nature in it's theme. Each country in the recap opened with the Green tree image of Edition 1, followed by the country and song name being presented. Each country was given an individual design for the recap and voting. This individual style was also used in the voting, shown when a country received 12 points. Participants = 20 Countries participated in the first edition. As the contest had restarted, all countries were debutees. Germany opened the night, performing first, whilst Finland closed, preforming 20th and last. Voting Order # - Eleni Foureira # - Cheryl Cole # - Anja Nissen # - Ruth Lorenzo # - Ke$ha # - Ailee # - Baptiste Giabiconi # - Sergey Lazarev # - Melanie Rene # - Guy Sebastian # - Markus Riva # - Jamala # - Petra Mede # - Celine Dion # - Jenni Vartiainen # - Ivi Adamou # - Edisilia Rombley # - Nicky Byrne # - Tooji # - Helene Fischer '12 points'